Hall effect sensors for detecting motion, direction, position, and measuring/monitoring electric current have become increasingly popular over the last decade as advances in sensor design have been made. Hall effect Sensors develop an output signal proportional to the applied magnetic field, such as one generated by a current through a conductor. However, their operational range is limited. For the current to be effectively monitored, the sensor must be positioned with respect to the power conductor such that the magnetic field generated by current is within the operational range of the sensor. The closer the Hall effect sensor is to the power conductor""s surface, the stronger the flux concentration available for the sensor.
Prior to the present invention, sensors have been fixed relative to the conductor to which they are coupled. This permitted accurate positioning of the sensor which is critical for precise measurements, but the fixed position reduces its versatility, since the device can only measure currents within a specified range.
The present invention resolves the disadvantages noted above by providing an accurate positioning mechanism for a Hall effect sensor relative to a conductor. The proposed mechanism to achieve accurate positioning with respect to the power conductor""s magnetic field is designed to allow the manual displacement of the sensor in a graduated manner. The sensor(s) will be transported inside a bracket that prevents the rotational or other unwanted motion of the sensor body while a screw generates the linear motion necessary for linear displacement of the sensor with respect to the conductor. Each turn of the screw allows for a specific distance of travel. In this way, the invention presents a simple mechanism for providing fine-adjustment and accurate positioning of a Hall effect sensor.
In addition, the invention presents a method for accurately calibrating the mechanism to provide a high degree of precision in positioning the Hall effect sensor for precise measurement of magnetic flux.